Carrie White
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: At age eleven, Carrie White receives her first Hogwarts letter. Deeply religious Margaret White, who is a squib, grudgedly takes her daughter to Diagon Alley and the platform. Throughout her years at Hogwarts, Carrie realizes she has a ability that is extremely rare among witches and wizards. 2013 movie based.
1. Carrie

**I have been mentally crossing over **_**Carrie **_**and **_**Harry Potter**_** for weeks now, it isn't even funny. In my opinion, Carrie belonged in Hogwarts rather than some Muggle school. She would have a few people to talk to this time.**

**Sorry if I make Margaret White slightly OOC, but I am using the 2002 (Patricia Clarkson) and 2013 (Julianne Moore) interpretations of her. Julianne Moore said that Margaret White sees Carrie as a reminder of both her turpitude and the only human connection she has. **

**I don't own **_**Carrie **_**and **_**Harry Potter**_**. They are owned by Stephen King and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Margaret White of number 12 Wisteria Walk was proud to say that she was perfectly decent, thank you very much. She was the last person who would be involved in something "sinful", because she didn't hold up with such "evil".

Margaret White worked in the local laundry, working on the speed iron and folder. She made only a few pounds, which was predictable. Making loads of pounds would damage the mind with greed, and greed was one of the seven deadly sins. She was thin with long red hair. She was probably fifty, but looked ten years younger. She always wore a cross around her neck when wearing her handmade dresses and outfits. She had a young daughter named Carrieta, who she called Carrie, and she hoped her little girl would not turn out like those sinning children raised by their parents.

Margaret, in her opinion, loved her daughter, but she thought that the devil was trying to lead her little girl, the only family she ever had, astray. She even feared that she inherited what she called "the Devil's Powers", judging by certain incidents in which she put Carrie in the prayer cupboard, which was under the stairs. Margaret thought that her parents were living in sin when they were alive before being murdered by some evil nutjob (he had the face of the serpent too) that she thought was the Antichrist prophesied from the book of Revelations. She was lucky that she didn't inherit "the Devil's Power", but feared Carrie would as well, which meant that she might go off to some boarding school up north in Scotland.

* * *

Eleven-year old Carrie White hated life as long as she could remember. She led a tormented life both at primary school and even at home. Her peers teased her for her upbringing by her fanatically religious momma, who locked her in the prayer cupboard under the stairs for hours. Her mother said that the Book recommended parents to harshly discipline their children.

She hated her mother, but she was her only family. Her momma made sure she had enough food in her stomach; she saw that Carrie left their old car safely to enter the school; it was her momma that first taught her how to sew when she eight; she tucked her in at night when she was sleeping. There were times where Carrie noticed that her momma looked at her with fear in her eyes. Was she afraid that Carrie would turn out like those sinning children?

Carrie knew that today might be a typical day for her, and that wasn't a good thing. Primary school was over, but she knew that something might get her mother upset and she might spend hours in the prayer cupboard under the stairs.

She was to go grocery shopping with her mother, which is the only shopping that they did, as her momma didn't make too much money at her place of work. Her momma was a penny-pincher, and didn't want to waste a cent due to low wages.

Carrie hated being poor but her momma said that being poor was a blessing from the Lord, and that wealth caused sin and misery. But Carrie thought it would be nice to have clothes coming from the rack instead of the Singer sewing machine.

"Carrie! Breakfast!" her momma called from downstairs.

Carrie sighed, again wondering what the day might bring.

* * *

While Carrie was eating porridge, momma was counting the pound notes she had. Most likely she was determining how much money she would have for groceries. Her momma would split her wages both ways. One half was cashed while the other she kept in a emergency fund in case there was no food in the refrigerator.

"Forty pounds," said momma after counting the cash. "Don't ask for anything while we are at the grocers, Carrie."

That was enough for basics, like bread, milk, and other basic essentials. Technically her mother brought off-brand products.

After finishing her porridge, Carrie put on her jacket while her mother put everything in order, stuffing her cash and bible in her purse.

"Now, remember, Carrie, anything that is of the devil, you are going to be in that prayer cupboard until supper," said momma before they left the house.

"I won't sin, momma," said Carrie. "I promise I won't."

But she was certain her momma didn't listen.

Problem was, strange things often happened around Carrie and it was no good telling her momma she didn't make them happen.

Once, during a school Halloween project (momma said that Halloween was of the devil, and those who celebrated it have a burning seat in hell reserved for them), Piers Polkiss thought it would be funny to shear Carrie's blond hair off, making her look like she had a bad haircut. Momma was in tears over this, and Carrie spent the whole night imagining school the next day, where they were laughing at that cruel hair job. The next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it was before Piers sheared it off. Her momma called her in sick and locked her in the prayer cupboard for most of the day for this, being told that she needed to pray for forgiveness, even though she tried to explain that she didn't cause her hair to grow out the way it did.

On the other hand, she had gotten in trouble for "throwing" apples at her peers. She was being chased by Chris Hargensen, Dudley Dursley (momma said that the Dursleys were sinners too, who were indulging in greed and gluttony, two of the seven deadly sins; the Potter boy, was the only good one in momma's opinion), and their gangs during recess. The school had apple orchards, which were used for science or math. As she was starting to climb one of trees to get away from them, the apples flew seemingly out of their accord and were pelting at her pursuers. Ironically, she was wishing how the apples would hit Dudley and Chris. Momma received a angry letter from the headmistress that she was throwing apples at people and she was chewed out on the telephone by Mrs. Dursley, who was telling Carrie's momma that she should control her "freak" of a daughter better and how her attack "traumatized" her "Dudders". But all she tried to do (as she shouted at momma through the locked door of her prayer cupboard) was climb the tree to hide from her bullies. She supposed it was the wind that caused the apples to fly out of the trees.

Carrie hoped that it wouldn't be one of those days, as her momma wasn't in a particularly good mood due to her tight budget.

Carrie's momma closed the screen door before the two of them made it to the driveway where momma's 1976 station wagon was parked. Carrie could hear the television going at Mrs. Figg's house, which was next door. Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figg was a old lady who owned three cats. Momma and Mrs. Figg were on friendly speaking terms, despite the fact the Mrs. Figg owned a television, which momma considered the "Devil's Portal" alongside the computer. Momma would send Carrie to Mrs. Figg's during the summer while she was working. Carrie didn't seem to mind looking at the photographs of all the cats Mrs. Figg ever owned.

Carrie got in the passengers' seat of the car and buckled up as her mother started the engine. Her mother either listened to classic and gospel stations (as those were the only purified stations ever in this "sinful" country. Today, the old radio was on momma's favorite stations and "Let the Lower Lights Be Burning" by Mr. P.P. Bliss was playing.

As she drove, momma made scathing comments about the pedestrians: They saw a group of girls wearing revealing clothing standing on the sidewalk ("Whores of Babylon") – a man eating contents from a bag from the local fast food joint at the end of the sidewalk ("He is indulging on gluttony. He would be going to hell for that"). Momma always did this. The world was full of sinners like Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mr. Elton Mott (the laundry foreman, and momma said that Satan had reserved a special corner of Hell for him).

The parking lot was almost full of capacity. Predictable since it was Saturday. Momma managed to get a spot close to one of the entrances. The car came into a complete stop before momma removed the keys from the ignition. Carrie hopped out of the station wagon before following her mother into the store.

"Morning, Mrs. White, here to convert?" said one of the grocer greeters after Carrie and momma entered the store.

"I do hope you find Jesus," said momma, looking cross as took a shopping cart, Carrie following close by. Momma propped her calculator on the folding compartment, obviously to make calculations. They made their first trip to the dairy aisle, where momma picked out ½ percent milk, cheese, and eggs. It started out pretty well until Carrie saw Norma Watson and her mum at the bread aisle. Norma Watson was from Chris Hargensen's gang at the primary school that Carrie attended. Thankfully momma planned on enrolling her in a secondary school where she wasn't to encounter them, due to the fact that it was a very strict Protestant school for all girls. Momma didn't want to place her in the local public school, Stonewall High, as its administration was Godless.

"Scarrie White, mum," said Norma, pointing at Carrie. "That's Scarrie White."

Carrie pretended not to listen, but the tears were brimming from her eyes already. That was what she was called at the primary school by her tormentors. Momma didn't notice Carrie's tears as they moved from the bread aisle to buy paper towels for their only bathroom.

The store was having a sale where you would buy two bakery items for one pound. Carrie's spirits were lifted when her momma put lemon poundcake in the cart.

However, at the produce section, their very last trip in the store, Carrie's high spirits were washed away when her and momma encountered Norma and her momma again.

"Trying to convert sinners with your mum, Scarrie White?" asked Norma. "Your mum is stupid."

_I wish she would trip over something and get hurt_, thought Carrie.

However, a asparagus came rolling from the shelf, and landed on the floor. Norma wasn't looking as she fell and tripped over the vegetable, causing her to skid before falling headfirst into the hard linoleum floor.

The response was instant: Mrs. Watson rushed over to her wailing daughter, while Carrie smiled at the display. Momma didn't appear to notice but was side glancing at Carrie, looking fearful.

Carrie didn't care if Norma Watson got a bloody nose from that fall.

Momma was silent at the check-out and was silent as she drove herself and her daughter home. Once they both were back at home, momma rounded on her.

"Go in your cupboard and pray," said momma.

Carrie struggled as momma dragged her into the prayer cupboard.

"You pray, little girl," said momma as she locked the door. "You pray for forgiveness."

Carrie banged on the door to be let out for a minutes before she lit the candles by the crucifix before she could pray.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. The Letter and Diagon Alley

_**Carrie **_**is owned by Stephen King and **_**Harry Potter **_**is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Carrie was let out of the cupboard for supper, by which time her stomach was growling for food. Probably as in relation with the day's incident at the store. Momma was reciting the passage of witchcraft from Deuteronomy in the Old Testament of the Bible. In fact, momma's beliefs were often from the Old Testament and Carrie sometimes wondered if momma made up her own passages to suit her own agenda.

After dessert (momma's apple cake), momma kissed Carrie good night before Carrie trudged up the stairs for bed.

* * *

The next morning dawned cloudy and rainy. Nothing was planned for the day, as far as Carrie knew. Momma wasn't leaving until nine thirty, because they were cutting hours at the laundry (again, greed was one of the seven deadly sins), and Carrie expected to go to Mrs. Figg's for the day.

Carrie trudged down the stairs to the kitchen where her momma was cooking breakfast. At seven fifty, Carrie heard the click of the mail slot from the front door. As it was her job, Carrie went to get the morning post that was in front of the door.

There wasn't much today, as there was a utility bill in a thick brown envelope, and _a letter for Carrie_.

Carrie picked it up and looked inquisitively at it, her heart bouncing like a jack rabbit. She had never received a letter in her life. She had no friends and she didn't belong in a library (why would you if you had Margaret White for a mother), so she'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_**Miss C. White **_

_**The Second Bedroom **_

_**12 Wisteria Walk **_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**Surrey **_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope with her trembling hand, Carrie saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_.

"Carrie, what's taking you so long?" called momma from the kitchen. "No dawdling."

Carrie went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She put the bill on the kitchen table for momma, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Momma turned down the burner, approached the table, and opened the bill. She muttered something about corporate greed as she glanced at it, and looked to see Carrie about to unfold a heavy parchment.

Carrie felt the paper being torn from her hands.

"What is this, Carrie?" momma demanded.

"My letter," said Carrie.

"From whom, Carrie?" asked momma skeptically as she unfolded the parchment. As momma glanced at it, her face went deathly pale, and her eyes bugged out.

"Momma?" asked Carrie.

Momma turned to Carrie.

"Go in your cupboard and pray, little girl."

Carrie wondered what she did this time.

"But, momma –"

"Pray!" said momma, grabbing the little girl's shoulders.

Carrie struggled as momma dragged her by the shoulders and threw her in the prayer cupboard.

"Pray for forgiveness!" shouted momma as she locked the prayer cupboard.

* * *

Margaret White looked at the parchment with shaking hands, aware that her daughter was begging to be let out. Margaret sat down at the kitchen table, reading what was written on the parchment:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

_He's still alive? He must be in his hundreds,_ thought Margaret. Then again, she noticed that practitioners of witchcraft lived longer. She kept on reading:

_Dear Miss White,_

_ We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall._

Margaret knew how long she distanced herself from the world her parents came from. She had completely cut ties with her heritage after the day when the Antichrist fell. Despite their sinful ways, the practitioners of witchcraft were trying to defeat the Antichrist. She knew he would return eventually. Revelations said the Antichrist would return after being assassinated.

This is also what Margaret feared: that Carrie would receive her Hogwarts letter. Margaret knew that the children of Squibs like her would inherit magical abilities. Ralph, her husband who died in a construction accident, was a Squib as well; his family were purebloods.

Margaret pondered what to do: burn the letter and be flooded with more owls until a teacher came to investigate or respond, saying that her daughter will be attending and not get pelted by owls.

Surprisingly, she thought that the second choice was better suited. Getting rid of the letters was something that the Dursleys would do, considering they never liked anything freakish. Margaret knew that Harry would receive his letter as well. Perhaps it would be good for Harry and her daughter to become more acquainted with each other. He was destined to destroy the Antichrist.

Margaret dug around for a piece of paper and pen and after she found what she was looking for, she wrote with a trembling hand:

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_Carrie White will be attending Hogwarts for the new term._

_I will be accompanying her to buy her books._

_God Bless, Margaret White._

Margaret folded the paper with shaking hands before inserting it into a envelope. She gazed out the window to see a owl standing on a tree branch. It was as if it was waiting for something. Her thoughts were proven right when she opened the window, as it flew towards her and took the envelope from her hand before flying away.

Margaret shut the window, before she took the list of required materials and stuffed it in her purse. She knew she would have to take some money from her emergency fund for the train tickets to London, and she would have to exchange her pound notes with…what were they again?

That's right, Galleons. Margaret felt sinful for thinking that. Of course, Margaret inherited a large sum of her parents money after they died, but she hadn't used the Gringotts vault. With that in mind, Margaret decided to use that money for Carrie's school funds. She still had the vault key in her possession.

Topping it off, she might bump into people who she knew since her childhood and adulthood. More likely she might encounter the Weasley's. Margaret still remembered them. She knew Molly Weasley nee Prewett since they were both girls. Last time Margaret knew, the Weasley's just had their seventh child, Ginerva.

Maybe she might run into Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville. Margaret stayed with the older woman when the Antichrist was in power.

Still hearing her daughter's cries to be let out, Margaret sighed as she approached the prayer cupboard and unlocked it.

* * *

Carrie looked up at her momma, hearing the door unlock and open. Momma looked tired and looked like she might even cry.

"What's wrong, momma?" asked Carrie.

"Go sit in the kitchen, and wait for breakfast," said Momma quite sternly.

Carrie said nothing during breakfast, thinking that momma might be in one of those moods After breakfast, Carrie risked asking her the question.

"What was that letter, momma?" asked Carrie.

Momma glared and said, "I'll tell you later after I arrive home from the laundry, Carrie."

Momma sent Carrie to Mrs. Figg's house before she went off to the laundry. Mrs. Figg, who apparently broke her leg after tripping on one of her cats, allowed Carrie to watch television and gave her a slice of chocolate cake which tasted like she had it for years (Carrie was informed that she gave Harry a piece as well the day before).

Ten after four, Carrie saw momma's station wagon roll in the driveway. Carrie watched from the window of Mrs. Figg's house as momma left the car, holding her large black clutch-purse in her hand.

Carrie went home five minutes later and upstairs, she heard someone banging something against the wall. The eleven year old girl cautiously traveled up the stairs, the banging becoming louder as she ascended each step.

She slowly approached momma's room, where she saw her banging her head against the bannister of the bay window.

"Lord, please, protect my child," whispered momma as she proceeded to bang her head against the bannister.

"Momma, please stop hurting yourself," cried the little girl.

Momma stopped bashing her head and looked at her daughter quite somberly.

"My parents both lived in sin, with their sorcery," said momma. "They learned it at some school in Scotland. Ralph's parents lived in sin too, and were distantly related to a family of supporters of the Antichrist."

"What, momma?" asked Carrie, confused by her mother's rambling.

"My father worked as some _Dark Wizard _catcher, or so that godless Ministry referred to it as. My mother did household chores with a intricately designed stick that was the Devil's instrument," said Margaret. "I however, never inherited the powers of the Devil."

Carrie was confused by what her mother was saying; she thought she might have lost her mind.

"However, my parents were one of those who tried to fight the Antichrist. He had the face of the Serpent and his followers had his Mark. My mother and father fought him valiantly until he killed them," muttered momma.

"Can you please explain this better, momma?" Carrie asked.

Momma looked a Carrie, took a deep breath and said, "You are a witch, Carrie."

Carrie stared long and hard at her momma.

"I'm a what?" she asked in confusion.

"A witch," said momma, with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "My parents were what you would consider magical. I didn't inherit those abilities. Neither did Ralph. When I had you, I prayed that you wouldn't inherit the Devil's power, that you wouldn't have magical blood as well."

_Magical blood? Witch? _The entire thing confused Carrie even further.

Her disbelief must have appeared on her features, as momma took out a piece of parchment from the pocket of her skirt.

"That school in Scotland," said momma, handing her the piece of parchment, "they accepted you for the new term."

Carrie unfolded the piece of parchment and began reading from it: it told her that they were pleased to accept her into a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"This is a real school?" Carrie asked momma curiously.

"Yes, they accept children at eleven and twelve," said momma. "You will be twelve in September."

"Am I going?" asked Carrie.

Momma sighed before saying, "If not for their owl system, I wouldn't have responded. Though, I felt like I had no choice but to allow you to attend to that school."

* * *

Carrie read her letter repeatedly during the night, excitement filling her. She knew that she was different, and though she somewhat was skeptical of being a witch, she was glad to attend a school where she wouldn't be scrutinized under a microscope.

Momma was scandalized by the whole concept of allowing Carrie to attend that school, but was willing to allow her to attend; Carrie wondered if she had to go in the prayer cupboard when the year was over.

The next morning Carrie and momma awoke early, as to catch the train to London. As she ate her porridge, she read a list that momma gave her to read. Apparently she would need three sets of a uniform, a wand, and a pet. The bottom of the list read:

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"What do they mean by _first years aren't allowed to bring their own broomsticks_?" asked Carrie, confused by the concept.

Momma took a sip of her morning tea with pursed lips.

"Quidditch. I never understood the excitement when I was a child," said momma.

"What is Quidditch?" asked Carrie.

Momma glared.

"I don't want to explain any further. Just children chasing a ball, sitting on a broomstick in midair."

Carrie couldn't believe her luck when she sat in the station wagon with momma to the train station, where they got tickets for London. As they sat on the train, Carrie read her children's bible while momma sewed a doily, humming "Let the Lower Lights Be Burning."

Carrie never been to London before, though it seemed her mother had, as she knew where she was going. In the middle of a bookshop and a record store, she spotted a tiny, grubby looking pub, which momma led her to.

"_Leaky Cauldron_," her momma said. "That's the only entrance to where we are going to get your books."

The formally black sign formed the words _Leaky Cauldron _as they moved closer to the pub, and nobody else noticed as Carrie entered with momma.

The pub was very dark and shabby. Right now, it looked like almost nobody was present. The fireplace lit up and (to Carrie's complete bewilderment) out came a old woman with a vulture-topped hat and with her, a pudgy boy who was probably Carrie's age.

Momma seemed to know who she was.

"Good day, Augusta," said momma.

The old woman straightened and she smiled when seeing momma.

"Nice to see you, Margaret," said the old woman.

Carrie didn't know what to think when she saw the women hug. Momma usually didn't find fancy with associating with "sinners".

"I hope these years had been good to you," said the woman after they broke apart. She looked at Carrie and asked, "Is she starting Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes," said momma crisply. "Looks like retirement is out of the question for Dumbledore."

"Hogwarts would never be the same without him," said Augusta. She turned to Carrie and said, "I'm Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville."

Neville took Carrie's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Carrie," he said timidly.

"Nice to meet you too, Neville," Carrie greeted shyly.

Carrie assumed that they were probably accompanying Mrs. Longbottom and her grandson, as momma tugged on Carrie's hand as they followed them. They excited the pub through the backdoor and were facing a brick wall. Carrie watched with interest as Mrs. Longbottom tapped a intricately designed stick on certain places of her wand: Three up, two across.

Carrie made sure to remember that.

The bricks separated each other slowly until it became a archway into a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Step inside Diagon Alley, Carrie," said Mrs. Longbottom.

To say she was amazed was a understatement. Carrie barely noticed the archway closing in and turning back into solid wall.

Carrie wished that she could look around, though momma was steering her to the direction of the large building ahead of them with toppled buildings. Momma was surveying her surroundings with both pursed lips and apprehension.

"Goblins," said momma as the four of them were bowed into the building by a odd looking creature. "Stay close to me, dear."

Upon entering the building, they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were seated on high stools behind a large counter, scribbling on large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones to eye glasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Momma tugged Carrie to the counter.

"Morning," said momma stiffly to a free goblin. Neville and his grandmother were talking with another one. "I'm Margaret White and I'm here to make a withdrawal."

"You have your key, miss?"

Momma dug into her purse and took out a tiny golden key. Did she have extra money that she didn't tell Carrie about?

"I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. He led both Carrie and momma to a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped deeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in – though momma was hesitant – and were off.

The ride was rather nauseating to say the least, as it kept changing direction and went fast. Carrie thought that she might throw up and momma looked slightly green as well.

The cart finally slowed and stopped in front of a metal door.

"Vault 453," said Griphook.

Momma stepped out of the cart as Griphook unlocked the door. Carrie couldn't believe her eyes as she saw mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze coins. Carrie could hear momma mumbling in a disgruntled fashion, though it seemed like she knew what she was doing. Catching her words, the gold was "Galleons", the silver was "Sickles," and the bronze coins were "knuts."

Once after momma was finished counting her money, she returned to the cart and it took off.

Carrie wondered how much momma kept a secret from her in regards of her heritage.

* * *

When they left the tunnels, they rejoined the Longbottoms and headed back outside. Overhearing their conversation, they were to go their own separate ways and they would meet at a bookshop before they separated.

"We need to get your uniforms first," said momma, looking at her list. "Afterwards, we're going to get your wand."

They headed towards a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and Carrie entered after momma.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts?" she asked as momma started to speak. "Got the lot here – a young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Carrie followed her to the back of shop while momma lingered, apparently browsing at racks. In the back of the shop, a boy with blond, slicked backed hair and a pale face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Carrie on the stool next to him, slipped a long black robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Carrie, knowing her momma was probably listening.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street buying my parchment and ink," said the boy. "I already got my wand. The core was unicorn hair. If you get your wand maybe we can swap. Unicorn hair is more for girls."

Carrie didn't understand a word he was saying.

"Do you know what House you might be in?" he asked.

"No," said Carrie, feeling stupid.

"It's alright, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'd think I leave , wouldn't you?"

"Momma would probably throw a fit if I left my House," said Carrie.

"Probably, I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw though," said the boy shrugging. "Either that or Slytherin. I don't think I would last a day in Hogwarts if I got sorted in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Do you have any other family that went to Hogwarts? What house were they in?

But before Carrie could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's it, my dear," and Carrie hopped off the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you in Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Momma bought three sets of the required uniform before they left the store, and were on their way towards the wand shop.

* * *

**I know in the book, it is Harry that meets Draco in Diagon Alley but I decided that Carrie meet Draco instead because you know (hint, hint).**

**Sorry if this wasn't written very well.**


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Carrie and momma approached a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. There were thin boxes upon thin boxes in shelves behind a counter, probably wands. Carrie set down her package as her momma sat on the spindly chair. Carrie felt like they stepped inside a strict library.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Carrie jumped and looked around her. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Carrie awkwardly.

"How may I help you, ladies?" asked the man as momma stood up.

"Carrie is starting Hogwarts, Ollivander," said momma firmly. "She is the first since my parents to receive her wand."

Carrie thought she detected bitterness and resentment in momma's voice.

"Ah, I remember the wands I sold to your parents, Margaret," said Ollivander. "Your father's wand was oak, phoenix feather, nine inches, good with transfiguration, right?"

"Yes," said momma, looking harassed. "Mother's was rosewood with unicorn hair."

"Ah, and with some families, your magic skipped to Carrie?" asked Ollivander.

"Yes," said momma stiffly. "My daughter inherited her heritage from two 'Squib' parents."

The word was said with heavy resentment. What on earth was a Squib?

"Hmmm," said Ollivander, "Well, now – Miss…?

"Carrie White," said Carrie.

"Miss White, let me see." He went behind the counter, looked at the boxes before he pulled one out.

"Here we are," he said, taking off the lid and placing it on the counter. As Carrie carefully picked up the wand from the box, Ollivander said, "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Carrie gave the wand a wave (as suggested by Ollivander), and a vase shattered.

"Apparently not," he said, taking the wand from her hands. He wandered behind the counter and pulled a thin green box from the shelf.

"Pinewood and unicorn hair, ten inches, very springy," said Ollivander, opening the box and handed her the wand.

Carrie took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her hand. She gave it a wave and a golden wind swept the room.

Ollivander placed the wand back in it's box, wrapped it, and momma paid seven Galleons for it before Carrie and momma left with two packages.

Their third stop was a store where momma brought her quills, ink, and parchment before they went to Portage's, where Carrie bought her pewter cauldron, a nice set of scales and a collapsible telescope. They went to Eyelops Owl Emporium and they left with a tawny owl in hand.

They met with Neville and his grandmother at Flourish and Blotts, their last stop of the day. Both Carrie and Neville ventured into the store, finding their required materials. Due to having extra Galleons and Sickles, Carrie was allowed to pick out two additional books. She chose _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Hogwarts, A History_.

With everything paid for and due to the young ones, having hungry stomachs, both momma and Mrs. Longbottom parted ways: Carrie left with her mother to the "normal" area of London while Neville and his grandmother took the fireplace to head to their home in London.

The train ride to Little Whinging and the drive home was rather quiet. Upon arrival at 12 Wisteria Walk, momma put away Carrie's wand, intent on putting it in Carrie's Hogwarts trunk the day before September the first.

* * *

The last two months went on as usual, though one exception was that Carrie read her textbooks and her two additional books during the daytime. She even took _The Rise and Fall to the Dark Arts _to read at Mrs. Figg's while momma was out working at the laundry. What was a bonus was that Mrs. Figg apparently knew about the wizarding world. Carrie learned that a Squib was a person with wizarding parents but said person wasn't able to perform any magic. It now made sense to Carrie why momma was quite bitter yesterday.

The Dursleys, according to the rumors, left town for a few days, taking Harry Potter with them, much to the surprise of everybody. They arrived back in Privet Drive one day apart. Momma seemed to know why. She told Carrie that they would avoid the letters for Harry, and that possibly a member of staff became involved.

"Mrs. Dursley doesn't want to except that _that other world _exists," said momma. "Her sister died while trying to protect her son from the Antichrist."

When Carrie asked why the Antichrist (who was actually named Lord Voldemort) was after Harry, momma changed the subject, and asked Carrie if she reread her favorite Bible passage.

Carrie would have her new owl in her room for company. She named her Esther from the Bible. Carrie admired Queen Esther for saving her people. Carrie would sit on her bed, reading her school books, Esther swooping in and out of the window as she pleased. Momma always grumbled as she would tidy up Carrie's room; Esther would bring in dead rats and momma hated rodents.

The night before the first of September, Carrie and momma packed her luggage for the ride to Hogwarts. Surprisingly, momma knew which train station and platform to go to, as she sometimes accompanied her playmates families to see them off and see them arrive back home from their year at their school.

* * *

Carrie awoke early the next morning, five o'clock to be precise, and was too excited to go back to sleep. She got up and dressed into white sweater and green jumper dress – her witches robes were already packed in her trunk. She saw that Esther was locked safely into her cage before proceeding to read her Children's Bible before momma woke up.

Momma packed Carrie a lunch for the train ride – a PB&J sandwich, apple juice and a apple – ("The trolley food is very high on sugar"). A hour later, Carrie's huge, heavy trunk was loaded into the station wagon and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at twenty after ten. Momma placed Carrie's trunk into a cart and Carrie wheeled it herself. When they reached Platforms 9 and 10, momma told Carrie quietly, "As I said last night, all you have to do is walk straight between the platforms. You can run, if you're nervous."

Carrie nodded and gulped, before running with her cart towards the platform walls, closing her eyes if she collided.

She didn't collide…she kept on running…she opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform filling up with people. A sign overheard said Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Carrie looked behind her and saw that there were the other platforms. She had done it.

Barely aware that momma was now behind her, Carrie slowly moved her cart, looking at the steam coming from the train. Spotting a empty carriage, Carrie had her trunk and owl stowed away, before entering a empty compartment with her lunch sack.

"Don't forget to read the Book when you have time," said momma, after Carrie leaned out the window to talk to her. As eleven drew nearer, the platform filled up with families, and Carrie heard footsteps in the corridor outside her compartment.

While continuing to speak with momma, she thought she saw Harry Potter pushing his cart, with a caged snowy owl on top of his trunks. Imagine Carrie's surprise when she saw him mentioned in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. She had no idea that someone could become famous starting as a mere one year old.

Carrie felt the engines starting, and a whistle blew.

"Keep safe, Carrie," said momma, looking tearful, "and be careful."

The train started to move. Carrie waved goodbye to her momma as the train left the platform, a slight sadness welling in.

Carrie watched as momma disappeared as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Carrie sat down, and took her pocket Bible out, and started reading Psalms.

The door of the compartment door slid open and Neville Longbottom came in.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked timidly.

Carrie shook her head 'no' and Neville slumped into the opposite seat, looking tearful.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Carrie asked him.

"I lost Trevor," he said tearfully.

"Who's Trevor?" asked Carrie.

"My pet toad. He keeps getting away from me," said Neville.

"You want me to help find him for you?" asked Carrie.

"Yes, please," said Neville, looking grateful.

The two of them left the compartment, intent on asking others if they had seen Neville's toad. In Carrie's opinion, it was also a opportunity to see who she should or should not avoid at Hogwarts.

It sounded like everybody was getting settled in their compartments as they started walking down the corridor.

The first compartment door they opened, they saw three girls their age sitting down, apparently talking about something that made them giggle.

"Do you two want something?" asked a girl with blond hair in braided pigtails. She sounded polite about it.

"Have you seen a toad?" asked Neville tearfully.

The three girls shook their heads, though one of them, who was wearing her robes and had brown, frizzy hair, "Do you want me to help you two find him?"

"Yes," said both Neville and Carrie.

The girl left her seat and met them outside of the compartment.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced, holding out her hand.

"My name is Carrie White," said Carrie, shaking her hand.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville introduced.

"You're looking for a toad?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, he keeps getting away from me," said Neville tearfully.

"We'll find him," Hermione assured him.

The three agreed to separate and ask others on the train if they had seen Trevor the toad. Carrie opened a compartment door. Inside were three girls; one was blond haired while the other two had two separate shades of brunette hair.

Both the brown haired girls looked like she shouldn't have entered without their permission. The blond girl was rather curious.

"Yes…?" she asked Carrie politely.

"Have you seen a toad?" asked Carrie. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

One of the brunette girls, who looked slightly pug-face, scoffed and asked, "Why should we care if someone lost his toad?"

She heavily reminded Carrie of Chris Hargensen.

"How long has he lost the toad?" asked the blonde, sounding interested.

"Daphne, you shouldn't concern with every crybabies problems," the pug-faced girl chided her companion. Once the two lost themselves into an argument about their views of "Pureblood Decorum", Carrie left their compartment, continuing trying to ask anyone about Trevor the toad.

Carrie looked into compartments before entering them; she didn't want to risk asking older boys who looked mean, though she asked a compartment of three third years who were actually nice; two boys and one girl.

Carrie looked into one compartment to see the boy she met at Madam Malkin's and three other boys, two of them were quite big for eleven. She slowly opened the compartment door. The four boys stopped talking and looked at her. One of them looked foolishly, his mouth covered with chocolate; Carrie was barely aware of the lunch trolley passing through as she walked the corridor.

"Looking for something?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one," said Carrie.

"Oh, that fat crybaby? He came earlier and asked us about it," said the blonde boy snidely. "He was crying about it."

One of the big boys chortled while the one with the chocolate covered mouth reacted later. Carrie was about to leave when the blond boy asked her, "Wait. What core was your wand?"

"Unicorn hair," said Carrie dejectedly; the sooner she was out of sight, the better.

"Oh, well, I am stuck with the wand I have," he said, looking disappointed. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Carietta White, but I prefer Carrie," said Carrie promptly.

"White? Your father wasn't Ralph White was he? Married off to a loony Squib from the Brigham family?" inquired Draco, slightly sneering.

"What are you talking about?" asked Carrie.

"Of course, you wouldn't know, since you Squib mother probably raised you like a Mudblood," said Draco. "The Whites were a pureblood family, just like the Brighams. Both associated with riff-raff like the Weasleys. Blood traitors too. Both parents turned out Squibs, who became fanatically religious later in life and said Squibs married each other. Hopefully, you won't turn out like them, as your mother could use a straightjacket."

Carrie immediately left the compartment and slammed the door shut. Unfortunately, she could tell that Draco and his friends would become one of her tormentors to come. She walked back to her compartment which she shared with Neville and proceeded to eat her PB&J sandwich.

Neville came back, tearful that he couldn't find his toad. Carrie tried to assure him that maybe Trevor was hiding around somewhere. The train headed north, as she started seeing the mountains and trees. At dusk, Carrie and Neville took turns changing into their robes in private.

When the sky was a deep purple and the train began to slow down, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately."

Carrie's heart pounded with excitement, while Neville was still sniffling. Carrie stuffed her pocket bible in her robe pockets before she and Neville joined the crowd thronging in the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. As they stepped out of the doors leading from the train, Carrie heard a booming voice say: "First years! First years!"

She stepped out of the train as the same time as Neville and on the platform, Carrie saw a giant of a man with a big, bushy beard.

"Come on, follow me – anymore first years? Mind your step, now! First years follow me!" said the giant.

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Carrie thought that they were completely surrounded by thick trees. Nobody spoke much, though Carrie detected some giggles in her direction.

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a minute," the giant called over his shoulder, "Just around this bend here!"

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle that Carrie swore was probably built back as early as the Dark Ages.

"No more than four to a boat!" the giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Carrie joined a boat with Hermione Granger and two of the other girls who were also in Hermione's compartment.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried through a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out into rocks and pebbles.

The giant found a toad, and gave it to Neville, who was very happy that he got his toad back.

They clambered out of the passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last into smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak door.

"Everyone there? You still got your toad?"

The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**Carrie gets sorted next chapter (drum rolls)**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Just a important reminder: Carrie's first year in Hogwarts will be drastically different compared to Harry's, as will her following years. Expect a rating change when Voldemort returns.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall, graying brown-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Carrie assumed that she was probably a strict disciplinarian.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the White bungalow (as momma called it) in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at the wizarding bank, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent stone staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Carrie could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats into the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Carrie saw Harry Potter ask a red-haired boy.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Before Carrie could think about that horrible possibility, her neighbor whispered to her, "We have to wear a hat and sit on a stool. My mum and grandmother told me about it in case someone told me otherwise."

"Oh, thank you, umm…" said Carrie.

"Millicent Bulstrode," the girl introduced. "My family has either been in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin in the past, though most families have been in one House for centuries. I have a cousin who goes to Beauxbatons and he said that I might get into Hufflepuff, though mum thinks I might make a good candidate for Slytherin because of my resourcefulness."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now, pair up and form a line," she told the first years, "and follow me."

Carrie stood next to Hermione Granger and behind Harry and his red-haired companion, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Carrie had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblet. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Carrie looked up at the ceiling and saw that it looked like the sky outside.

Hermione whispered to her, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Carrie nodded in acknowledgment; she herself had read the book in one whole week, and it was over a thousand pages.

Professor McGonagall led all the first years to a four-legged stool and sitting on top of it was a frayed hat that was patched and completely dirty. The first years assembled as Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and picked up the hat.

"When I call your name, you shall come forth, I'll place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses," said Professor McGonagall. "Abbott, Hannah."

The girl in the braided pigtails stumbled out of the crowd, sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One of the tables cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Carrie guessed that the sorting was going to go alphabetical order by last name and since her last name started with a _W_, she guessed that she might be one of the last ones to be Sorted. She watched as her fellow first years were Sorted. Millicent Bulstrode was sorted into Slytherin, and Carrie thought they looked rather unpleasant.

The line thinned out as the Sorting continued. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were both Sorted into Gryffindor, while Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin.

The p's ended when Harry Potter was Sorted, and unlike any sorting, Carrie heard whispers and mutterings, which sounded awestruck. He was made a Gryffindor, but perhaps the Sorting Hat wanted to place him elsewhere, as she heard him whisper, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

There was only her, another girl, and three boys (two of African descent and the red-haired boy) left. "Thomas, Dean" joined Gryffindor, "Turpin, Lisa" joined Ravenclaw and afterwards, "Weasley, Ronald", the red-haired boy who was with Harry earlier, joined Gryffindor. She saw three other boys with red hair, who she assumed were his brothers, applaud enthusiastically as he joined them at Gryffindor table."

"White, Carietta."

Carrie felt sick as she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm, very tricky," it said to her. "The self-preservation like a Slytherin, fair like a Hufflepuff, and creative like a Ravenclaw, very tricky. Let's see, I know…HUFFLEPUFF!"

Carrie ran towards the applauding Hufflepuffs, and sat next to Justin Finch-Fletchley.

After "Zabini, Blaise" was placed in Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took away the hat and stool while a ancient wizard wearing periwinkle wizard's robes left a large, golden chair and stood behind the podium. It was probably the headmaster, as Carrie remembered his name from the acceptance letter.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts and to all the first years. Before we have our feast, I shall make a few announcements. Professor Quirrell, our former Muggle Studies teacher, has kindly consented to take the post as Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore announced. Professor Quirrell, a teacher in a purple turban, nervously stood up, and acknowledged the cheering student body before sitting back down. "And Ms. Charity Burbage has kindly agreed to take his post. I will also announce that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students."

"And I will say that our Care taker, Argus Filch, has asked me to remind you, that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is off limits, to anyone who wishes not to die a painful death. Thank you, let the feast begin," Dumbledore said.

Before her very eyes, food appeared on the table. Carrie's mouth fell open, as she had never seen so many delicious things on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, bacon, and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, much to Carrie's curiosity, peppermint humbugs.

While Carrie and momma were on low income, that didn't stop momma from being a creative cook. Momma cooked very delicious meals but she made them to where two people had one serving each. Two servings or more was considered gluttony and that was one of the seven deadly sins. Carrie put chicken wings, mash potatoes, and peas on her plate.

As she was about to eat, Carrie saw a head pop out of the Gryffindor table. The individual was gray and translucent; she assumed that he was a ghost.

A few seconds later, more ghosts appeared into the Great Hall. A fat, little monk came from by floor by the Hufflepuffs, while Carrie saw another ghost playfully swish his sword as he floated above the table.

"Good evening, Fat Friar," greeted one of the Hufflepuffs, who wore a badge with the letter _P _on it. "How was your summer?"

"Excellent as usual," he said cheerfully. "Took my usual strolls around the castle…"

Carrie went on to eat her meal as the Fat Friar conversed with some of the older students.

"…Hufflepuff has to win the House Cup this year. Slytherin was in possession of it for sixth years now and the Bloody Baron has become very prideful," said the Fat Friar.

"Pride is one of the seven deadly sins," said Carrie.

"You are being raised right," replied the Fat Friar.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Carrie helped herself with a serving of trifle, the talk turned to their families.

"I was down for Eton before I got my letter," said Justin. "Both of my parents are Muggles."

"What about you, Carrie?" asked Hannah.

Carrie swallowed hard, knowing that she was going to tell them her home life.

"My parents are Squibs from pureblood families. Dad died before I was born, so my momma brought me up. She's very religious and strict. I never knew about Hogwarts until I received my letter," said Carrie. "It was quite a nasty shock for her."

"Shouldn't very religious people homeschool their children?" asked a blond boy in a haughty fashion. "Sounds like she is a nutcase."

"Take your head out of your arse, Zacharias," said Hannah.

"I'm just saying that her mum is probably one of those who take the Bible literally," said Zacharias.

"Be quiet or talk about something else," said a older Hufflepuff.

Zacharias scowled but didn't say anymore.

"Your mother is a Squib?" asked Susan out of curiosity.

"Yes," said Carrie warily.

"I could see why she didn't tell you about Hogwarts. She might be bitter over not having magical abilities," said Susan.

"She was resentful at times when I was at Diagon Alley getting my stuff," said Carrie.

When everyone was full, Dumbledore told the Prefects to lead the first years to their dormitories.

Two older students rose from their seats and led Carrie and the first years from the Great Hall.

* * *

"Our dormitories are on the same floor as the school kitchen, so resist the temptation of going to the kitchen to nick food," said the male prefect, who introduced himself as Gabriel Truman.

Some of the students laughed as they exited into a door while the Slytherins exited through a wooden door with bars on the window on the opposite side.

After ascending the stone steps, Carrie could hear activity in the neighboring room and heard loud footsteps on stone floors. She wondered who or what cooked the food.

They followed the Prefects to a right-hand corridor and in a shadow, several barrels were stacked.

The female Prefect, Eleanor Johnson, took out her wand and said, "Watch me. You have to tap certain barrels to the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. It will not be pretty if you tap the wrong way on the wrong barrels. There is a security device to prevent outsiders from coming in."

Eleanor tapped barrel two on the bottom, middle of the second row. Once it had the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', the barrels separated and formed a entrance.

The first year Hufflepuffs followed the Prefects through a tunnel and entered a large, round, earthy room with low ceilings. It looked warm and cozy. Perfect for study period.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room. The boys' dormitory is on the left, girls, the same on your right. Your luggage has already been brought down," said Gabriel.

Eleanor led the girls to their dormitory, which was marked _first years_. The five poster beds had quilts for blankets and also, the curtains were made like quilts. Carrie liked this very much. Their trunks were standing by their beds. Too tired to talk, they pulled on their pajamas, and fell into bed.

Carrie snuggled up in her covers and fell asleep, her mind blissfully a thousand miles away.

* * *

**Thank you, Pottermore, for making **_**Harry Potter **_**fanfiction slightly easy.**


End file.
